Bird
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: This is FFSong , Bird , Yuya Matsushita "Natsu..jangan pergi..aku mohon...' "APA! Lucy sakit katamu?" This'is my first story :") mind read and review?


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail isn't mine,but this FF is mine

Genre : Humor,Romance,Kissing Scene , NaLu,Typo,SongFF

Hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii

Sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai

Utsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku

Soshite mata miageru

Natsu terengah-engah berlari ke rumah Lucy,barusan dia mendapat kabar dari Gray,bahwa Lucy terserang demam tinggi."Kuso! Bagaimana dia bisa terserang demam lagi? Bukannya Wendy sudah membacakannya mantra? Kussoooooooo…"Jerit Natsu sambil berlarian."Anou,Gray-sama apakah tidak apa kita membohongi Natsu? Juvia merasa bersalah…"Bisik Juvia yang sedang bersembunyi bersama Gray di dekat pohon."Hmmm? Ini hadiah untuk si bodoh itu,lagipula Erza yang merencanakan ini semua."

Juvia hanya mengangguk-angguk hanya memandangi Gray,"Nah,tugas kita sudah selesai,aku sudah lapar."

Mendengar itu Juvia menundukan wajahnya,"A-anou apa Gray-sama mau makan malam bersama Juvia?"

Gray memiringkan kepalanya,"Boleh saja..Juvia." Juvia tersenyum bahagia sambil menarik tangan Gray,"A-ayo Gray-sama..Juvia sudah memasak untuk Gray-sama!" Gray tersenyum sambil mengangguk,"Baiklah."

nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de**  
**warui yume demo miteru youda**  
**boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iruyo**  
**dokoemo mou ikanai**  
**HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?

"LUC-"Jerit Natsu namun di tahannya saat menemukan Lucy tertidur di kursi sambil menggengam selembar foto."Eh? Dia tidak demam,Hapyy! Gray itu membohongikuu! Kusooo!"Ucap Natsu dengan nada kesal,namun terdengar nada lega dalam jeritannya.

"Nat-su…"Bisik Lucy dalam tidurnya,Natsu berbalik memandangi Lucy."Dia tidur namun berbicara?"Kata sang dragonslayer sambil memiringkan kepalanya,"Jangan tinggalkan aku…Natsu…"Terdengar suara Lucy yang gemetar disertai air mata yang menetes perlahan."APAA?! Aku disini Lucy!"Jerit Natsu dengan nada bingung sambil menyentuh bahu sang penyihir ceria itu."Natsu….jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Tampaknya dia mimpi buruk,Natsu."Bisik Happy sambil terbang ke arah Lucy."Hey,Lucy! Aku disini..dan-dan aku tidak meninggalkanmu…"Ucap Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

Hito wa mina sora wo miru**  
**miagete wa me wo fuseru**  
**itsuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo**  
**jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita**  
**hoshi mo nai yoru no sora**  
**yukuatemo mienai me de samayou

"Terserah kau akan mengatakan aku Lucy egois bahkan Lucy yang jahat…"Bisik Lucy yang masih tidur sambil menangis,"Asal kau ada di sisiku,itu sudah cukup..Natsu…"

Wajah Natsu memerah karena ucapan Lucy,"H-hey bangun Lucy…aku disini,aku tidak aku ke kamar mandi dan itu tidak mungkin kau ikut bukan?"

Erza menahan tawanya sambil mengintip Natsu dan Lucy dari jendela,"Erza,kau sudah puas?"Tanya Jellal sambil tersenyum memandangi Erza yang puas."Iya,aku puas Jellal…aku senang mereka bisa bertemu.."

Jellal tersenyum sambil menunduk,"Dan aku senang bisa bersamamu lagi…"

Erza berbalik,"Kau mengantakan sesuatu?" Jellal segera menggeleng."T-tidak,lupakan saja…"

Tapi Jellal salah,Erza mendengar itu semua,"Kemarilah Jellal…"Bisik Erza sambil tersenyum,dia tidak mengenakan armor sama sekali."Ada apa,Erza? E-Erza…"Wajah Jellal berubah merona merah karena Erza memeluknya."Jangan pergi lagi, kau berulah lagi di luar sana…untukku,Erza Scarlet.."

Jellal tersenyum penuh arti lalu membalas pelukan Erza,"Aku janji…"

nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta**  
**sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake**  
**ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo**  
**I NEED HUGGIN' MY SWEET HEART

hito wa mina sora ni naku**  
**te wo hiroge yume wo miru**  
**itsuka mita aozora wo**  
**itsumade mo mamoru kedo

Perlahan Lucy membuka matanya,"HYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKUU!"Jerit Lucy sambil melompat dari hanya tersenyum,"Ne…Lucy…'

Lucy memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan bingung,"A-ada apa..Natsu?" Perlahan Natsu berjalan dan memeluk Lucy,"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu akan selalu menjagamu walau aku harus menukar dirimu dengan nyawaku sendiri,jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,Lucy Dragnell…'Bisik Natsu sambil mengecup bibir Lucy dengan lembut."N-natsu..a-apa maksudmu? A-aku…"Wajah Lucy memerah.

Perlahan Natsu berlutut di hadapan Lucy,dengan menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya,"Ne,Lucy Heartfilia…Will you be my princess? Lucy Dragnell…"

Air mata Lucy menetes perlahan sambil memeluk Natsu,"I…I will..Natsu…"

Natsu tersenyum sambil memasangkan cincin berlogo Fairy Tail,lalu memeluk Lucy perlahan.

"Kuso kau,Gray…"Kata Natsu dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

-END-

Huwee..gomen kalo jelek minna-samaa….mind review?


End file.
